Estoy bien, Madre
by Ddai
Summary: Es el día es las Madres y Talia se siente particularmente nostálgica, todo por una carta de Damian. Este fic participa en el Reto #3 del Día de las Madres: "Feliz día Súper Mamá" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".
Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores intelectuales.

Resumen: Es el día es las Madres y Talia se siente particularmente nostálgica, todo por una carta de Damian. Este fic participa en el Reto #3 del Día de las Madres: "Feliz día Súper Mamá" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".

Es corto y diría que bastante "fluff". También habrá quedado un poco OOC, por decir lo menos. Escogí a Talia porque soy _aficionada_ a Jason Todd y así fue como, realmente, llegué a saber de ella. A parte, ese pequeño mocoso que es Damian no me cae mal, de hecho es un niño que necesita ser amado y vaya que tengo debilidad por los "niños rotos".

Como sea, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo único.

"Estoy bien, madre"

Ella no era la mejor madre del mundo, estaba consiente, de hecho si hacía una gráfica con las cosas que _contaban_ seguramente estaría cerca de ser de las peores madres del mundo. Ella había expuesto a su único hijo a venenos, entrenamientos con armas y sin ellas, se le entrenó en escapismo, sigilo e incluso estando cerca de la muerte no dejó que se detuviera.

Todo con un propósito, un heredero digno, fuerte, _perfecto._

Damian era todo lo que ella quería como hijo, además de ser un asesino capacitado su hijo era un empresario agudo, un artista destacado y, por encima de todas las cosas, tenía la determinación que pocos hombres llegaban a tener y su pequeño Damian solo tenía diez años. Al menos esa edad tenía la última vez que lo vio, ahora el chico tenía doce. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

Talia estaba en su cama, recostada, esperando información crucial para _cierto_ asunto que tenía pendiente, con la ausencia de su padre en la Liga ella era la única que podía manejar las cosas antes de que se salieran de control.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en su hijo? No es que no lo hiciera todos los días, era su orgullo, su _legado para el mundo_. Ella había mirado el calendario muy temprano, "Día de las Madres" era lo que estaba señalado; en años anteriores no le había importado pero desde que dejara a Damian al cuidado de su padre ese día, junto con el día en que él nació, eran agridulces. No había nada que deseara más que poder abrazarlo aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

El día que él murió fue uno de los peores de su vida sino es que el peor, pero ella no era tan optimista, Damian era un niño en crecimiento, era casi seguro que días peores llegarían y sin embargo ella deseaba creer que ese sería el último de sus peores días como madre… No, ella no era tan optimista.

Damian había caminado antes del año de edad, había dicho su primera palabra también antes de los doce meses. Había Iniciado sus estudios antes de cumplir los cuatro, tenía un léxico correcto antes de los seis, había superado todas las expectativas antes de los siete, su hijo se convirtió en asesino antes de cumplir nueve años; pero la había hecho una madre orgullosa desde el mismo día en que nació.

Ella miró hacia la ventana, el sol estaba ocultándose, recordaba que Damian había hecho una pintura del ocaso en el desierto justo antes de que se lo llevara a su _Amado_ , fue su obsequio de despedida aunque ninguno dijo nada al respecto. No era que los sentimientos los hicieran débiles, no se trataba de eso; pero Damian era el futuro de la Liga, del mundo, ella no podía dejarlo caer por ridículos sentimentalismos. Un gobernante, un monarca, no podía dejarse llevar por tales cosas vanas, siempre debía estar listo para el punto entre _vivir o morir_ , siempre debía de estar listo para dejarlo todo atrás y seguir adelante, para eso es que lo había entrenado.

Sin embargo…

Ella cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se concentró en no llorar, ella era la hija de Ra's Al Ghul.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró las cortinas, tendría que dejar estados unidos pronto, aún podía ir a ver a su hijo pero no lo haría. Las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera.

Tocaron a la puerta y un mensajero estuvo brevemente con ella, llevaba un mensaje, una carta y un sobre no mayor a unos treinta centímetros. Ambos habían sido registrados y confirmados, no eran peligrosos, eso no significaba que no veían de una persona peligrosa. Damian era quien los mandó.

"Hola Madre" Iniciaba con la misma formalidad de siempre, ella sonrió, casi podía oír la voz de su hijo leyéndole la carta.

"Yo sé que no aprecias estas muestras de ridículo sentimentalismo más de lo que lo haría mi abuelo, sin embargo Grayson insiste en que las demostraciones afectivas son una parte importante del crecimiento _humano_ y que es indispensable que exteriorice mis _sentimientos_. Honestamente lo que se me ocurre que le sentaría mejor a ese hombre es un par de golpes en la cabeza, eso _podría_ corregir los defectos en sus cadenas de pensamiento. Me temo que Padre no está de acuerdo conmigo en esta cuestión."

Era lindo, realmente lindo, leer lo que le transmitía, Damian estaba justificando su afecto por ella aunque no para ella sino para la Liga. Él sabía que todo lo que le mandara tenía que ser escudriñado cuidadosamente antes de llegar a sus manos. Por otro lado, le dejaba saber mucho de su convivencia con la familia que tenía ahora, sí, hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado, su hijo tenía una _verdadera_ familia en la casa Wayne.

"Lo que es peor, Padre ha estado de acuerdo con su manera de pensar. Estoy calculando seriamente en dónde puedo dejar su cuerpo con cero posibilidades de ser encontrado. Ahora que Todd está más _cerca_ las cosas sin insoportables, no puedo estar cerca de la biblioteca sin topármelo a él o a él _con_ Grayson, lo último califica como lo peor en todos los escenarios, aunque no estoy en condiciones de explicar nada al respecto."

Hacía mucho que ella no escuchaba de Jason, increíble, nunca pensó que su hijo y ese agresivo muchacho que había conocido llegarían a llevarse ni medianamente bien. Esa era una de las extrañas cualidades, irónicas si le preguntaban, que tenía Bruce, la gente que lo conocía podía llegar a odiarlo por lo que era pero no podían dejar de amarlo por _quién_ era. Ella era la muestra de ello.

Bruce Wayne tenía el corazón contaminado por la culpa y el rencor, no obstante estaba lleno de amor. El tipo de amor _oscuro_ que marcaba a las personas. Ella esperaba que su hijo fuera un hombre más grande que su padre.

Y si su hijo no pensaba que ella ya _sabía_ lo que ocurría en su familia quizás estaba perdiendo cualidades. Nuevamente debía ser cosas con la Liga, porque seguro que él _sabía_ que ella **_sabía_** todo lo que estaba relacionado con él y su _Amado_.

"Drake ha estado fuera por casi veinte días, por lo tanto mis intentos de _desaparecerlo_ han quedado en veinte días sin incidentes, algo que cambiará si el vuelve. Hay un par de movimientos que Todd me mostró que quiero poner en práctica."

Era dolorosamente obvio que su hijo los amaba y eso le dejaba un sabor amargo a ella. Todo lo que quería era abrazarlo y no soltarlo de nuevo.

"Padre ha estado _tratando_ de que pase más tiempo con él, no entiendo su insistencia, Drake no es indispensable en las patrullas. Grayson dice que es necesario para tiempo con los hermanos. Ellos no son mis hermanos. ¿Te molestaría saber lo que yo pienso sobre eso?"

¿Eso importaba? Ella sabía que Damian había aprendido a amar a su familia. Tal vez él temía que ella se enojara por lo que ellos representaban en su vida. Tendría que hablar con él pronto, en algún momento de este año. Ella no iba a dejarlo de amarlo sin importar qué.

"Te he mandado algo con esta carta, esperando que lo recibas con bien. He tenido tiempo para practicar todas las cosas que me enseñaste pero éste es para ti, puse todo mi conocimiento en ello con la esperanza de que pueda cubrir tus expectativas."

Ella miró el otro sobre, ya sabía lo que era, un cuadro pintado por su hijo, no era realmente una sorpresa.

"Ahora voy a despedirme, los otros tres insisten en que hay que preparar una fiesta para Pennyworth. ¿Qué sentido tienen celebrar el día de las madres a un hombre? Todos ellos son ridículos."

Talia sonrió, su hijo era tan dulce, quizás no tan torpe socialmente torpe como Bruce, pero tenía esa linda incómoda ansiedad con las personas que le importaban.

"Te amo Madre"

Justo después de esa línea había formado con su nombre completo.

Talia dejó la carta a un lado, dentro del sobre en la que había llegado, para abrir el otro empaque.

Se trataba de un cuadro, un retrato de ella, sonriendo mientras que empujaba su cabello grácilmente hacia atrás, en el fondo estaba la ciudad de gótica pero el cielo tenía las tonalidades que se miraban en su hogar. El cuadro tenía una pequeña oración en su lengua natal "Te amo sin importar qué, Madre", ella se estremeció sin poder contenerse.

No importaba cuantas veces se dijo que llorar era un signo debilidad, justo ahora ella no podía parar, su alegría y su dolor se vertían por igual en su rostro.

¡Al diablo con todo! Ella debería poder ser libre de expresarse en la intimidad de la soledad. Si tan solo hubiera sido una persona normal, se hubiera podido casar con un hombre y criar a su hijo amorosamente como toda madre debería tener derecho a hacerlo. Pero ella no era una mujer común, era Talia Al Ghul y no andaba llorando por sentimentalismos estúpidos…

¿Qué hacía cuando quería algo que no podía tener? Lo arrebataba, así de sencillo. Ella quería a su hijo, nadie iba a impedir que lo viera ese día. Mataría a quien quiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ella hizo un par de llamadas y guardó la carta y el cuadro en un maletín metálico. Más le valía a su seguridad que nada le pasara a ese maletín.

Ella estaba saliendo de su hotel unos pocos minutos después, tenía una cita con hijo a la cual no pensaba faltar, ni esta vez ni los años que venían así tuviera que atravesar, _o destruir_ , medio mundo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
